


If two wrongs don't make a right, try three.

by ragdoll-hux (sparkinthedark)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Choking, Deepthroating, First Order Poe Dameron, M/M, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinthedark/pseuds/ragdoll-hux
Summary: Hux has something very specific in mind, but he might need an pair of extra hands.





	If two wrongs don't make a right, try three.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for an anonymous prompt on my [tumblr](http://ragdoll-hux.tumblr.com). It's pretty much just porn, don't come here looking for highbrow fic, you won't find it. The Poe in this fic is a first order pilot version of Poe.

Hux had wanted this for a long time, but up until recently he couldn't find anyone to take on the challenge of coming to bed with him and Kylo both. That was until an incredibly bold TIE fighter pilot started flirting with him. He'd told Kylo about him that night, and after some gentle persuasion Kylo agreed to let Hux invite the man into their bedroom. He hoped the pilot would say yes, he was incredibly attractive, just perfect for what Hux has in mind, but not everyone is happy to share.

He had invited Lieutenant Dameron to his office at the end of shift the next day. Part of him was a little nervous, but another part of him was excited to see the look on the pilot's face when Hux told him what he wanted. The comm buzzed and he pressed the door release to let him enter. Poe Dameron oozed confidence when he entered the room; his walk was almost a swagger.

“General,” Poe said.

“Nice entrance,” Hux replied, bemused. Poe shrugged, and some of his bravado slipped away. “Sit down, Lieutenant, I have a proposition for you.”

“What kind of proposition?” Poe asked as he took a seat. He looked genuinely interested, which was a good sign.

“As most I'm sure most people on board have already guessed, Lord Ren and I have been seeing each other for quite a while.” Poe nodded as if that was obvious. Hux continued, “that isn't about to change. However, I would like for someone to join us for an evening.”

Poe raised his eyebrows and sat forward in his chair. He was definitely surprised then. “And you want that someone to be me?” Poe asked.

“Yes,” Hux answered simply.

Poe huffed out a breath, and seemed to think about it for a second. “Sure, I'm game,” he said with a grin.

 

Hux and Kylo were already kissing on the bed, wearing only their towels, when Poe arrived at their shared quarters later that evening. The process of Kylo cleaning him in preparation for tonight had made Hux feel a little impatient, and he couldn't help but get a little head start.

Hux got off the bed greeted Poe in main room, then led him through to the bedroom where Kylo was waiting. For a second, while eyeing up Kylo, Poe looked nervous. Kylo smirked at him then, he always did enjoy making people uncomfortable.

“So what's the plan, boss?” Poe asked; quickly getting over his initial awkwardness.

“The General here is a bit of a slut, and wants to be treated as such,” Kylo told Poe. Hux felt a jolt of arousal at hearing Kylo call him a slut. He'd asked Kylo to call him that when they were planning for tonight, but it didn't make it feel any less obscene. “I think a good fucking from both ends will sort him out.”

“Fuck,” Poe groaned. Kylo grabbed the front of Hux's towel and used it to pull him into his arms, then threw the towel away once he had his arms around him. Hux threw his arms around Kylo's neck and pressed himself against Kylo's larger frame, and Kylo cupped his arse in his hands and looked over Hux's shoulder to stare at Poe.

“Better get undressed, Dameron,” Kylo said. He gave one of Hux's cheeks a sharp slap, which made him gasp. Poe scrambled to get his clothes off, not wanting to be left out for another minute. Once he was naked he came up behind Hux and wrapped an arm around his waist, pushing his hardening cock against Hux's arse. Hux rolled his hips against Poe's cock and moaned as he felt it hardening. Poe dipped his head to Hux's neck and kissed it, and Kylo, following suit, did the same to the other side. It felt extraordinary to have two mouths at his neck, and four hands caressing his body.

“Let's put him on the bed,” Kylo said directly to Poe. Poe nodded in agreement, so Kylo picked him up and dropped him on the bed. Hux whined when he hit the mattress a little harder than he expected. He'd asked Kylo to be rough with him, and he was so glad that he'd listened. “Get on all fours, slut,” Kylo demanded. Hux did as he was told and presented his arse to the room, and Kylo gave it a slap.

“Open him up a bit will you?” Kylo asked, as he threw Poe a bottle of lubricant. “But not too much, we don't want him too comfortable, do we?” Hux moaned and nodded enthusiastically. Hux could hear movement behind him, and braced himself for Poe's fingers, but was surprised to find his tongue lapping at his entrance. Hux gasped in surprise and tried to push back on Poe's tongue, but Poe got a solid grip on his hips and stopped him from moving. As Poe worked at his hole, Kylo got onto the bed, now without the towel, and knelt down in front of him.

“I'm going to put that pretty mouth of yours to good use,” Kylo told him. He pulled Hux's hair and forced him to look up; which made him whine. Kylo held Hux's head up with one hand, and guided his half hard cock into his mouth with the other. Hux went to work immediately, bobbing his head and slurping at his cock to bring it to full hardness. Hux moaned again as he felt it swell inside him mouth.

“Good boy,” Kylo said. Once he was fully hard Kylo started to thrust into Hux's mouth, but not too roughly, not yet at least. Hux was already feeling incredibly aroused, the twin feelings of his mouth being used and a tongue delving into his hole were so intense that he couldn't stop moaning around Kylo's cock.

After a while Poe stopped fucking him with his tongue, and he quickly replaced it with a couple of slick fingers. Poe no longer had such a firm grip, so Hux took advantage and thrust his hips back onto Poe's fingers. He was desperate to feel that wonderful stretch of being filled.

“Greedy,” Poe chastised, and gave his arse another slap. Hux whined around his mouthful, but he did stop moving his hips. To distract himself he started to concentrate more on Kylo's cock; using his tongue and twisting his head when he bobbed down. He was pleased when Kylo started grunting and his thighs started shaking.

“That's enough,” Kylo growled at him, and he used his grip on Hux's hair to pull his mouth off his cock. “I think he's ready, Dameron,” Kylo said. Poe withdrew his fingers, and Hux moaned at the loss, as his hole clenched down on thin air. Hux heard the sound of a draw opening, and turned to see a condom floating out of it and towards Poe.

“Put that on,” Kylo instructed; and Hux heard the crinkling of a wrapper. Kylo put his hand under his chin and tilted Hux's head up to look at him. “Get on your back, babe,” he said. Hux scrambled to comply, quickly flipping onto his back, and let Kylo manoeuvre him so that his head was resting in Kylo's lap. He now had his first opportunity really look at Poe without his clothes on as he finished putting the condom on; he really was quite stunning. In an effort to hurry him up, Hux reached out with his legs and hooked his feet around Poe's thighs, gently trying to pull him closer.

“You really are desperate for it, aren't you?” Kylo chuckled from above him. He looked at him fondly as he wiped a bit of saliva from Hux's chin.

“Please fuck me, Poe,” Hux asked breathlessly. Poe quickly put some lubricant on his cock and knelt down on the bed between Hux's thighs. Hux spread his legs invitingly and hitched up his thighs even further, just begging to be fucked. Without further preamble Poe guided his cock into Hux's hole and slid all the way in in one smooth thrust. He must have hit his prostate on his first attempt, because a wave of pleasure washed over him, causing his eyes to flutter shut and making him moan.

“You like that, huh?” Poe asked. He sounded thrilled by Hux's reaction. Poe smoothed his hands along Hux's shins, then grabbed his legs and put them over his shoulder, holding them tightly as he started to thrust. Hux moaned and squirmed underneath him; he really did know what he was doing. Kylo studied Hux's face for a while as it scrunched up in pleasure, clearly enjoying seeing him like this. While he was looking into Kylo's eyes, distracted, Kylo started playing with Hux's nipples. Hux yelped in surprise, then laughed a breathless laugh.

Poe's cock was feeling really good inside him, but he wanted Kylo's in him as well, so he reached for and started to kiss it, straining his neck in the process. Kylo tutted at him and made him let go, much to Hux's disappointment, then Kylo used his cock to slap Hux's face. Hux was almost ashamed by how much that turned him on, and his blush got even darker. Poe was moaning now too; his thrusts getting faster and a little erratic.

“Kylo- I want- you're cock- please,” Hux said, his voice punctuated by gasping breaths as Poe fucked him. But Kylo didn't give him his cock, instead he leaned over and kissed him. It was a little odd being kissed upside down, but that didn't stop him from delving into Kylo's mouth and holding him close by his dark, luscious hair. Hux whined when he stopped kissing him, then Kylo wrapped one of his big hands around his throat and squeezed with just enough pressure to hamper his breathing. He'd never come untouched before, but in that moment he almost felt like he would. His eyes flicked over to Poe now, and he wondered how he must look right now; being fucked and choked, his face getting redder as he gasped for air.

“Stop, before you come,” Kylo instructed Poe, “we're not done with him yet.” Poe stopped his thrusts and pulled out, letting Hux's legs fall back to the mattress. Kylo then let go of his throat and he gasped, rasping as he pulled in big gulps of air.

“Okay, slut, I want you to lie with your head hanging back off the mattress,” Kylo told him. Hux groaned; he knew what this meant, they'd done it this way before and just the thought of it sent a thrill up his spine. Poe didn't quite seem to understand why Kylo would want him in this position, if the look on his face was anything to go by, but he made no comment and just watched Hux manoeuvre himself. Once he was in position Kylo got to his feet and stood over him, his cock tantalisingly close.

Hux lifted his head up to peer across the bed when he felt Poe pushing his thighs apart and up to his chest. He continued to watch as Poe pushed back into his abused hole and fucked him a little slower than before. Kylo must have been right, he had almost come last time and wanted to last a little longer. A moment later Hux let his head fall back, as far as it would go, and looked up at Kylo as invitingly as he could; licking his lips and fluttering his eyelashes.

“So needy,” Kylo purred. Hux just nodded; no point pretending he wasn't. Kylo took his cock into his hand and rubbed in against Hux's cheekbones, then slid it into his mouth. Hux shut his eyes and moaned around Kylo's cock; knowing the vibrations would feel good for him. Kylo groaned in pleasure, and held Hux's face between his hands, keeping it pushed down. “Let me in, bitch,” Kylo growled as he pushed his cock into Hux's throat. For a second he gagged on Kylo's cock, but quickly got in under control. Kylo thrust just a little more and his was fully sheathed. Hux imagined they could both see his throat swell as Kylo's cock entered him, and the thought of that thrilled him.

“Kriffing hell,” Poe said, with a hint of awe in his voice. “That's the hottest thing I've ever seen.” Kylo just groaned in response and started to fuck Hux's throat. Poe must have got the message because he started to fuck his arse even harder than before, and both men seemed to move in tandem. The feeling of being fucked by both men like this was even better than he had imagined; he would have screamed in delight if his throat weren't so full.

“His ass must be getting loose by now,” Kylo said. Hux was thrilled to hear how rough and breathy his voice was. “Why don't you put a finger in alongside your dick,” Kylo suggested.

“Are- are you sure?” Poe asked. He sounded very close to coming, to Hux's ear.

“He'll love it,” Kylo grunted. “Greedy little slut.” Hux wanted to shout out how much he would love that, but he just made a kind of gagging wailing noise instead. The next thing he heard was the squelching sound of the lubricant bottle, and Poe's finger pressing in alongside his cock. The extra stretch was completely overwhelming, he could feel tears streaming from his eyes; it was too much. It was perfect.

Kylo was fucking his throat even faster now, and all Hux could do was hold on to the sheets and take it; his whole body was on fire. He needed someone to touch his cock right this second, it had become so hard now it was almost agony. After another few more seconds of thrusting and grunting and no one grabbing his cock, Hux did it himself.

“Who said you could do that?” Kylo asked. Hux let go of his cock and let out a muffled sob; he really needed to come. Kylo's hips where shaking now, he must have been close, and Hux swallowed around him to try and hurry him up. A few thrusts later and Kylo was coming; moaning loudly and pumping his seed down Hux's throat. Hux gagged on his come for a second, and some of it spilled from his mouth, but Kylo pulled almost all the way out and he was able to swallow the rest. Hux sucked the head of Kylo's cock to get the last bit of come off him, then he pulled out with an obscene sounding pop. Hux gasped for air when Kylo pulled out of his mouth, and his throat was so sore it burned. Kylo sat on the floor next and held Hux's head up in his arms so he could see Poe again, and stroked his hair.

“You can touch yourself now,” Kylo murmured. Hux's hand immediately went to his cock and he started to stroke himself desperately, and he whined in relief at the contact. He was so close now, just a few seconds more.

“Shit, I'm there,” Poe grunted. He pulled his finger out now and grabbed Hux's hips with both hands, slamming into him as hard as he could, then held him still as he came inside the condom. Hux was wailing now, his hand worked hurriedly; just a few more strokes and he came with a yell, harder than he ever had before. All of his muscles seemed to relax at once and he went boneless on the mattress.

“You did so well, darling,” Kylo whispered. He wiped Hux's tears and come from his face with his hand and kissed his sticky forehead. Hux just groaned in reply, unable to talk over the soreness of his throat. Poe gently pulled his softening cock from Hux's abused hole and disposed of the condom.

“I'm get some water,” Poe said. He looked around the room for a second, until Kylo pointed him towards the bathroom, then he disappeared. Kylo lifted Hux up and moved him to a more comfortable position on the bed, with his back supported by pillows. He was shaking all over, but he definitely wasn't cold. Kylo sat next to him and put his arm around him, then stroked his hair again. Hux sighed and nestled against Kylo's side.

“Are you okay?” Kylo asked.

“Yes,” Hux rasped; his voice sounded so raw. Poe came back in just then with a glass of water and a warm, damp cloth; both of which he passed to Kylo. Kylo lifted the glass up to Hux's lips, and he drank it down greedily. Once Kylo was happy that Hux wouldn't drop the glass, Kylo set to work cleaning him up using gentle touches of the cloth.

“Should I go?” Poe asked. He was standing awkwardly next to the bed as if he didn't know what to do with himself. Kylo looked at Hux; waiting for him to answer.

“You can stay if you want,” Hux said. His voice sounded a little clearer now, but his throat still felt very sore. Poe seemed to brighten once he knew he could stay, and when Hux patted the bed on the other side of him, Poe came over and sat with them. Hux continued to drink his water as Kylo finished cleaning up and floated the cloth back into the bathroom.

Hux sighed and snuggled in between the two men, feeling very content. He had been nervous about inviting Poe, if he was honest with himself, but he was glad it worked out so well. That was one of the best fucks of his life. He looked over at Poe when he started stroking his thigh and smiled. He placed a kiss on Poe's lips, and then turned around and did the same to Kylo.

“In case it needs to be said,” Hux told Poe, turning serious for a moment. “If you tell anyone about this I'll have you executed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly trying to make it clear where all the dicks were at all times was a bit of a challenge. Thank you for reading this filth, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
